La épica erótica de Gilgamesh
by GaRbS
Summary: Un OC de la vida real sin nombre ni recuerdos de su vida es invocado en la 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial en control del cuerpo de Gilgamesh. Sigue sus aventuras para ver como hace realidad sus mas oscuras y profundas fantasias. Lemon explicito y HaremXOC
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, este fanfic se centrara principalmente en el lemon, por lo que si no te gusta dicho contenido te recomiendo salir de aquí.

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero o cualquier personaje que aparezca en esta historia no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la compañía TYPE-MOON.

* * *

Siento como recupero mi consciencia, lo único que recuerdo es el irme a dormir, no sé quién soy ni cuál es mi nombre, solo sé que estoy siendo invocado como un Servant en la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial. Cosas como mi familia, mi nacimiento, mi edad, mi apariencia y mi vida misma no existen en mis memorias. Lo único que tengo es mi actual personalidad y la certeza de que antes de esto era un hombre.

El Santo Grial empieza a informarme de mi situación actual y de todo lo que debo saber para servir adecuadamente en esta era. El año es 1994, el lugar es la ciudad de Fuyuki en Japón. Puedo sentir como conocimientos y recuerdos que no son míos corren por mi mente, dándome todo lo que necesito para hacer realidad todo lo que alguna vez solo pude haber soñado.

Soy Gilgamesh, el Espíritu Heroico más poderoso de todos, el rey más antiguo de la humanidad, el Rey de Héroes que dio comienzo a todos los mitos de héroes posteriores y que posee los prototipos de todos los Noble Phantasms. O al menos esa es la persona cuyo cuerpo poseo ahora.

Con todo el poder que poseo ahora no hay nada que no pueda conseguir, y puedo recordar que una de mis más grandes fantasías era la de disfrutar de los cuerpos de las chicas de TYPE-MOON, fantasía la cual ahora puedo cumplir.

Mi invocación es completada y me encuentro enfrente de Tohsaka Tokiomi, el mago que me invocó, mi Master, Kotomine Kirei, aprendiz de magia de Tokiomi, un ejecutor de la Santa Iglesia y otro participante de esta Guerra, un Master y por último el supervisor de la Guerra enviado por la Santa Iglesia, Kotomine Risei, padre de Kirei.

Una vez que comprendo la situación en la que estoy decido que debo de ser cuidadoso con todo lo que sé, no puedo salirme por completo de personaje o sino no podré predecir todo los eventos que están a punto de suceder. Lo más problemático de todo es mi Master, los incontables tesoros de Gate of Babylon serían inútiles si no puedo usarlos por culpa de los Command Spells. Y aunque podría matar a Tokiomi por la espalda antes de que los use, tal acción me dejaría sin un Master para suministrarme energía mágica, y la verdad es que no me siento cómodo devorando almas inocentes solo para mantenerme con vida. No, por ahora debe actuar como un Servant lo haría, aunque claro no sin unos que otros caprichos para mi beneficio.

Tokiomi parece complacido solo con verme, pues sonríe como si ya pudiese ver el Grial en sus manos.

_"¿Eres tú el Rey de Héroes, Gilgamesh?" -Me pregunta mientras mantiene una postura firme per respetuosa.__  
_"Si no puedes reconocer mi grandeza solo con mirarme es que mi invocación fue resultado de mero azar." -Digo trato de jugar bien al papel de rey orgulloso y arrogante que es el verdadero Gilgamesh.  
_"Por favor perdone mi error, oh gran Rey de Héroes, pero le aseguro que su invocación fue detalladamente planeada, pues el invocar a un héroe tan grande como vos no sería jamás mera coincidencia." -Dice mientras inclina la cabeza tratando de ganarse mi buena voluntad.__  
_"Tu error solo será enmendado si provees el adecuado entretenimiento para un rey como yo." -Digo con toda la seriedad que puedo a la vez que dejo libre un poco de mi intención asesina para probar que mis palabras no han de ser contradichas.  
_"Solo dígalo y trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para cumplirlo."__  
_"Deseo satisfacer mis deseos carnales en la cama con una mujer, y será mejor que esta ofrenda sea digna de mí y no solo una prostituta barata o una sirvienta cualquiera, porque de lo contrario pagaras tu imprudencia con tu vida, o con un Command Spell, si es que tienes las agallas suficientes para ordenar a un rey."

Tokiomi claramente muestra temor en su expresión, pero rápidamente sonríe tratando de calmarse y controlar la situación. Debo cuidarme de no exagerar con este acto o de lo contrario podría forzar a Tokiomi a usar sus Command Spells para realizar órdenes absolutas a contra de mi voluntad. Lidiar con ellos tal vez no sería imposible pero sí que sería muy problemático, prefiero evitar eso.

Ahora solo espero que Tokiomi cumpla las expectativas de mi demanda. Y ahora que lo pienso,  
recuerdo que Kirei tenía a Assassin como Servant, el Servant cuyo puesto solo puede ser ocupado por Hassan-i-Sabbah, el "El Viejo de la Montaña", seudónimo que usaron los 19 líderes de una secta medieval islámica de asesinos. Este Hassan en particular tiene como Noble Phantasm el poder dividir su alma en 80 diferentes cuerpos debido a su desorden de personalidad múltiple, capacidad que usó en vida para así poder adaptar sus habilidades para cada situación, lo que le hizo ganar el apodo de el Hassan de los 100 rostros. Y entre las múltiples personalidades de este peculiar Assassin, había una que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer bastante atractiva. Ni siquiera yo sé si Assassin es originalmente un hombre o una mujer, pero no importa, si esa personalidad tiene más que solo la apariencia de una mujer entonces podré disfrutar de su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2 Assassin: Parte 1

_Para atodos aquellos que solo vienieron a fapearse, aqui es cuando empieza lo bueno =P_

_Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero o cualquier personaje que aparezca en esta historia no me pertence, todo es propiedad de la compañia TYPE-MOON._

* * *

_"Por supuesto mi rey, tu pedido será cumplido de inmediato." -Tokiomi se inclina respetuosamente y va a hablar con Risei y Kirei.__  
_"Kirei-kun debo pedirte que uses la personalidad femenina de tu Servant Assassin para atender el pedido de Gilgamesh  
_"Entendido. Muéstrate, Assassin." -Al terminar su orden, el susodicho Servant se materializa de forma espiritual a su forma física.

El Servant en cuestión es la personalidad femenina de Assassin, una mujer alta completamente vestida de negro de muy ligera y atractiva vestimenta, cabello azul con tono morado y una máscara con forma de calavera que le cubre la cara casi hasta la barbilla.

_"A la orden, Master". -Dice mientras inclina su cabeza obedientemente.__  
_"Seguramente has oído toda la conversación, confió en que tienes las habilidades para lidiar con esta tarea." -Dice Kirei inexpresiva y desinteresadamente.  
_"Descuide Master, realizare esta tarea y cumpliré sus expectativas." -Responde Assassin sin ningún tipo de molestia en su voz.

Ella se acerca hacia mí y se arrodilla con la gracia de una mujer que sabe su lugar en frente de un hombre.  
_"Mi cuerpo está a su completa disposición." -Dice con una voz que irradia la sensualidad de una prostituta barata a la vez que la gracia de una geisha y la servidumbre de una esposa dedicada a su hombre.

Dejare que primero sea ella la que me proporcione mi propio placer. De seguro la personalidad femenina de Assassin ha de tener mucha experiencia en la cama fruto de sus muchos asesinatos.  
Pero primero he deshacerme de la presencia de observadores innecesarios, no puedo concentrarme con tantas personas viendo.

_"Retírense de inmediato, vosotros no contáis con el honor de presenciar la grandeza de mi cuerpo desnudo". –Digo con un tono serio que no permite ningún tipo de cuestionamiento.__  
_"Como ordene mi rey, le dejaremos para que pueda estar a gusto". –Responde Tokiomi mientras continua con su acto de perro faldero.

Una vez que los espectadores no deseados han abandonado la habitación es que puedo ponerme en acción. Materializo el Noble Phantasm de Gilgamesh, el cual puedo usar como si fuese el verdadero. Se trata de una extraña espada que resembla a una llave, la uso para abrir el portal a la dimensión que se encuentra la bóveda de Gilgamesh, la cual contiene sus incontables tesoros.

_"Gate of Babylon." –Revelo su verdadero nombre como requisito de activar sus efectos.__  
__Noto como Assassin se pone un poco tensa, aunque lo disimula muy bien. Parece ser que teme que la ataque al ver que he usado mi Noble Phantasm.__  
_"No te preocupes, por el momento no tengo intención de eliminarte, a no ser que me dejes insatisfecho." –Digo con una sonrisa cruel, tratando de mantener mi fachada.  
_"Tengo confianza en mis habilidades y haré lo mejor de mí para complacerlo, solo espero que eso sea suficiente para vos." –Responde sin el más mínimo rastro de inseguridad.

De los innumerables tesoros de la bóveda ya sé cuál es el que quiero, una elegante cama matrimonial que incrementa la lujuria de aquellos que la usan, perfecta para esta ocasión. Una vez que la cama está en su lugar desmaterializo toda mi armadura, revelando así el cuerpo desnudo del Rey de Héroes, bastante hermoso si he de agregar, a pesar de que no recuerdo nada sobre mi cuerpo original más allá de que era el de un hombre.  
Assassin no se inmuta al verme desnudo, aunque aun así puedo sentir su admiración. Parece ser que esta personalidad es femenina más que en solo la apariencia. Ya es hora de la diversión, pero para hacer esto más entretenido hare que sea despacio.

_"Tus vestimentas no son apropiadas para esta ocasión, quítatelas mientras bailas sensualmente para mi" –Digo esto mientras apago la luz de la habitación, me recuesto en la cama y saco unas velas aromáticas de la bóveda que aumentaran aún más la lujuria del momento.

Assassin empieza con su baile a la vez que lentamente se deshace de sus prendas, con cada parte de su cuerpo que revela mi deseo por ella se incrementa. Assassin deja ver la apariencia que su ropa esconde, una piel de tono oscuro distintiva de la región en la vivió, un cuerpo bastante atlético pero sin ser grotesco, unas piernas largas y delgadas, unos brazos fuertes, un abdomen tonificado pero que se ve suave al tacto que da paso a unos pechos de mediano tamaño y por último se quita su máscara para dejar ver un rostro claramente femenino y con una expresión aburrida.

Una vez que termina estoy totalmente excitado, mi pene completamente erecto y palpitando alcanza un tamaño de 15 centímetros. Resisto las ganas de tocarlo y hago voz a mis deseos.  
_"Vamos, no te quedes ahí y complace a tu rey."__  
__Assassin camina hacia mí con sensualidad y una vez en la cama se dirige hacia mi hombría, la observa por un momento y después la toma entre sus fuertes y suaves manos. Empieza a acariciarla lentamente, como si estuviese tocando el objeto más importante del mundo y su vida despendiese de ello, lo cual es bastante cercano a la realidad.__  
__Confirmando mi placer con una mirada hacia arriba, ella sonríe e incrementa un poco su velocidad.__  
_"Ciertamente es digno para el Rey de Héroes el poseer un pene tan imponente como este, tan grande y tan hermoso, me dan ganas de comérmelo." Dice mientras da una pequeña lamida a la punta de mi miembro.

Una de las manos de Assassin sube y baja por todo el largo de mi pene, mientras que su otra mano acaricia suavemente mis testículos y su boca de besos y lamidas en la punta como si fuese un helado.  
_"Pues si te apetece tanto lo que está afuera solo espera a lo que está dentro."__  
_"Oh si, ansío poder beber toda su caliente y espesa leche." –Dice mientras mueve su lengua en círculos sobre la punta de miembro y su mano en mis testículos se acerca hacia mi ano.  
_"Entonces tendrás que hacerlo mejor si es que quieres mi semilla en tu boca."  
Decidida por mis palabras, Assassin mete la punta de mi pene en su boca y chupa mientras su lengua lame todo lo que puede. Assassin repite eso varias veces hasta que ha salivado lo suficiente y mete uno de sus dedos en su boca, cubriéndolo por completo de su saliva y mi liquido preseminal. Dicho dedo empieza a humedecer los alrededores de mi ano a la vez que Assassin lame toda la extensión de mi miembro lentamente.  
Assassin repite esto varias veces hasta que tanto mi culo como mi pene están completamente humedecidos.

_"Ahora empieza lo bueno de verdad" –Dice ella mientras agarra mi pene con una mano y con el dedo de la otra va introduciéndolo lentamente en mi ano. La mano en mi pene empieza a subir y bajar con gran fervor y velocidad, a la vez que Assassin se mete por completo mi pene hasta su garganta solo para sacárselo rápidamente y volver a introducirlo, creando un perfecto ritmo entre su boca y su mano.__  
_" ¡OH SI PERRA, SIGUE ASI! ¿¡TE ENCANTA MI PENE NO ES VERDAD!? –Grito extasiado de placer por el trato de Assassin.  
_" ¡Sí! ¡Es el pene más grande y delicioso que me he encontrado!" –Contesta Assassin a mi vulgar hablar.

Puedo sentir como el dedo de Assassin en mi ano acaricia mi próstata, haciendo que me acerque a mi clímax. Mi pene empieza a palpitar, como si rogándome que le deje estallar y regar toda la esperma que contiene en mis genitales.  
_" ¡OOOHHHHHH, ME VENGO! ¡BEBELO TODO! ¡NO DERRAMES NI UNA GOTA!" –Grito a la vez que agarro con fuerza la cabeza de Assassin y la fuerzo a no apartar su cabeza de pene para así eyacular todo mi semen en su garganta.__  
__Chorro tras chorro deposito toda mi semilla en la boca de Assassin, quien hábilmente lo bebe todo sin derramar nada ni asfixiarse. Mi eyaculación continua por casi un minuto hasta que ya no queda nada más.__  
_" ¡Mmm! Delicioso, jamás había probado algo tan suculento como vuestra esperma, mi rey." –Dice Assassin mientras se relame los labios y chupa sensualmente el dedo que previamente estaba dentro de mí.

Basta de jugueteos, es momento de darle a esta hembra todo lo que tengo.  
_"Ponte en cuatro patas y con el culo en alto." –Digo autoritariamente. Assassin obedece y se pone en posición.

Tengo ganas de ser un poco violento por lo que ignoro su ya humedecida vagina y dirijo mi pene hacia su culo y sin previo aviso empujo hasta el fondo. Mi miembro se introduce violentamente dentro de su ano sin misericordia y es apretado en el estrecho culo de Assassin, produciéndome gran placer. A pesar de eso, puedo ver como una expresión de placer ocupa el rostro de Assassin, su mente claramente influenciada por los afrodisiacos y ella misma que finge como una buena actriz.  
_" ¡Ahhh, mi rey! ¡Su pene es tan grande! ¡Lo siento llenándome por completo! ¡Siga así! ¡Deme más duro! ¡Ahhh, más fuerte! ¡Si, más rápido!" –Gime Assassin extasiada.

Continúo sacudiendo mis caderas a la vez que sincronizo mis movimientos con los de Assassin. Esta danza de placer pronto empieza a ser abrumadora y mi clímax se acerca. Cambio de posición para así poder contemplar toda la belleza de Assassin, estando yo sobre su abdomen. Empiezo a incrementar la velocidad de mis penetraciones en lo que agarro violentamente los pechos de Assassin y muerdo sus pezones con fuerza concentrándome únicamente en mi placer.

Assassin solo gime más fuerte mientras que sus brazos me abrazan contra ella y sus manos acarician salvajemente mi cabello. Mi pene empieza a palpitar incontrolablemente, avisándome de mi inminente orgasmo.  
_" ¡Estoy a punto, Assassin! ¿¡Donde lo quieres!?"__  
_" ¡Yo también, Gilgamesh! ¡Sigue así, solo un poco más! ¡En mi culo, quiero tu semen en mi culo, dámelo todo!"  
En respuesta a eso solo puedo silenciar nuestros gemidos al sellar nuestros labios en un beso. Nuestras lenguas se acarician y enfrentan descontroladamente en nuestras bocas, callando así los gritos que habrían resultado de nuestro orgasmo. Mi miembro eyacula fuertemente dentro su ano, vaciando toda la esperma que antes ocupaba mis testículos, no para de empujar mis caderas contra su culo hasta que la última gota de mi semen sale de mí.

Una vez que nuestros cuerpos dejan de convulsionar de placer nos recostamos en la cama, regocijándonos con los vestigios de placer de nuestro acto. Assassin se voltea hacia mi sonriente como si estuviese orgullosa de algo y me dice algo que me hace reír.  
_"Asumo que he sido capaz de satisfacerlo, ¿no es así, Su Majestad?" –Pregunta con un ligero tono de arrogancia.__  
_" ¿Satisfacerme, dices? Pero querida, si esto no es más que solo el principio. –Digo mientras tomo su mano y la pongo encima de mi aun erecta hombría. Ante esto, Assassin solo puede sorprenderse al punto de quedar boquiabierta.  
_"No me tomes tan a la ligera, ¿cómo podría ser el Rey de Héroes si mi vigor sexual no estuviese también a la par de mi leyenda? Pagaras tu imprudencia con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.


	3. Chapter 3 Assassin: Parte 2

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene descripción grafica de violación. Si no toleras este tipo de contenido te recomiendo esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Dislcaimer: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero o cualquier personaje que aparezca en esta historia no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de TYPE-MOON.

Estoy decidido a hacer sufrir de verdad a Assassin, pero probablemente cualquier tipo de tortura física es inútil contra una asesina experta como ella, por lo que tendré que usar la debilidad de cualquier mujer. Busco entre Gate of Babylon el Noble Phantasm adecuado para esta situación y lo encuentro, una poción de la juventud, este tesoro hará rejuvenecer a quien la beba.

_"Bébela." –Le ordeno con tal autoridad que no permite cuestionamiento alguno.

Su rostro demuestra temor e inseguridad, sin saber si es mejor rehusarse o aceptar su castigo.

_"La bebes o te mato, tú eliges." –Insisto más fuertemente dejando libre un poco de mi sed de sangre. Lo cual parece convencerla pues Assassin agarra la poción y la bebe, sufriendo sus efectos instantáneamente.

Quien reposa a mi lado ya no es la mujer de alta estatura y cabello largo de antes, sino una pequeña niña de cabello corto hasta los hombros. La niña se ve completamente perdida y confundida, sin poder reconocer donde se encuentra ni quien soy. Este es otro de los efectos de la poción, no solo rejuvenece el cuerpo sino también la mente, convirtiéndola tal y como era cuando quien la babe tenía esa edad. Lo cual es perfecto, pues eso hará que lo estoy a punto de hacer sea aun peor para ella.

_" ¿Quién eres tú? ¿En dónde estoy? –Pregunta tímidamente y con temor mientras titubea.

_"Yo soy ni más ni menos que tu único rey, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mí. Y acerca de donde estamos, este es tu propio infierno personal, o paraíso, dependiendo de cómo lo veas." –Digo esto mientras devoro su cuerpo con la vista, apreciando la belleza e inocencia de su cuerpo infantil.

La pequeña Assassin no parece entender lo que digo pues inclina su cabeza hacia un lado en confusión como si de un cachorro se tratase. Ignorando su confusión tomo violentamente su delicada cabeza entre mis manos y la fuerzo hacia mi pene, el cual está ansioso por degustar un cuerpo joven y fresco. La niña suelta un quejido de dolor anti mi maltrato y trata de liberarse fútilmente de mi agarre, a lo cual aprovecho el momento en que abre la boca para introducir mi pene por la fuerza justo hasta su garganta. La pequeña Assassin empieza toser ferozmente por la repentina introducción de mi verga, pero sin importarme por su bienestar inicio a sacudir mis caderas para hacer que mi miembro entre y salga de su boca a la vez que alcanza lo más profundo de su garganta.

La niña no puede evitar la asfixia que estos movimientos le producen, claramente careciendo de la técnica y experiencia que su versión adulta posee. Incluso llega al punto de morder fuertemente mi pene con sus frágiles dientes de leche, lo cual más que causarme dolor solo me incitan a incrementar la fuerza y velocidad de mis embestidas. El rostro de la pequeña Assassin ahora está repleto de lágrimas y saliva, luciendo bastante miserable. Pero no me importa, eso solo hace que mi sádico placer aumente. Mis bruscos movimientos hacen que la pequeña Assassin llegue al extremo de vomitar sobre mi pene, haciendo que mi clímax se acerque más rápido de lo que habría imaginado. Sin poder retrasar mi orgasmo ni un minuto más, mi palpitante miembro comienza a descargar toda mi semilla a través de la garganta de Assassin, seguramente alcanzando incluso su estómago.

Una vez que he derramado hasta la última gota de mi semen dentro de cavidad oral de Assassin, es que dejo ir su cabeza de mis manos, a lo cual Assassin no tarda en empezar a toser y vomitar todo el semen que residía en su estómago solo segundos atrás. Sera mejor que aproveche esta ocasión para comenzar a incitar el temor a la desobediencia en la pequeña Assassin.

_"Muy mal, pequeña Assassin, es una falta de respeto el botar algo que te fue regalado con tanta amabilidad, y por un rey más que todo. ¿Qué acaso tus padres no te enseñaron eso?" –Assassin se me queda mirando atónita y confundida sin saber cómo responder al oír el tono con el cual le hablo, como si el hecho de que su garganta estuviese siendo violada por mi pene segundos atrás no fuese más que una ilusión.

_"Y todos sabemos que las niñas malas tienen que ser castigadas." –Le hablo con una mezcla perfecta entre sadismo, ternura y perversión que hace que Assassin se estremezca de miedo. La pequeña niña no es tonta y entiende perfectamente lo que mis palabras significan, por lo que trata de escapar de inmediato, acción la cual preví y soy rápido en atraparla entre mis brazos. Assassin patalea en mis brazos y grita para la que la libere, a lo cual respondo con una sonora cachetada que la hace callar.

Una vez que se tranquilizó como si hubiese oprimido el boto de apagado, tumbo a la pequeña Assassin en la cama y no tardo en agarrar sus caderas y con una fuerte embestida inserto mi pene en su vagina, la cual está completamente seca, haciendo que el acto de perder su virginidad sea aún más doloroso para ella, la cual era mi intención. Ante esto la pequeña niña solo puede soltar un grito desgarrador a la vez que sus ojos se abren por completo al punto de que creerías que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Con sus rostro lleno de lágrimas Assassin empieza a rogar para que me detenga, lo cual solo hace que mis penetraciones se tornen aún más violentas.

_" ¡Detente! ¡Por favor detente! ¡Me duele! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo miedo!" –Grita la niña con dolor y desesperación, rogando para que sus suplicas sean escuchadas.

_" ¡Tus padres son solo una mentira! ¡Yo soy el único que puede ayudarte! ¡Soy el único que puede herirte! ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡Tu cuerpo y tu mente me pertenecen a mí! ¡Porque yo soy tu rey!" –Cuando termino con mis palabras es también el momento en que mi pene estalla dentro de su interior, cubriéndolo todo con mi semen.

Cuando por fin saco mi hombría de su sangrante vagina es que Assassin se calma y cesa con sus gritos y lloriqueos, poniéndose en posición fetal, con sus ojos abiertos e inexpresivos, como carentes de vida. Al ver esto no puedo evitar sonreír, viendo que parte de mi plan ya se ha completado, faltando solo la última parte. Me acerco lentamente a la pequeña Assassin, abrazándola con toda la termine y el cariño que tengo, la niña no reacciona ante mis movimientos, como si ni siquiera estuviese presente. Suave y delicadamente empiezo a acariciar y a besar su cuerpo, tocándola como si de porcelana se tratase. Assassin no puede rehuir a sus instintos naturales y se abraza la fuente más cercana de calor y seguridad, aceptando mi consuelo. Con cuidado de no incomodarla la voy acariciando más lascivamente de poco a poco, a lo que Assassin se estremece un poco, recordando mi violación anterior, a lo que la calmo al susurrarle suavemente en la oreja, diciéndole que todo estará bien.

_"Por favor, no más, tengo miedo y me duele mucho" –Me pide con gran temor en su voz y en su cara. A lo cual solo contesto con una sonrisa tierna y paternal en mi rostro, lo cual la deja bastante confundida, a la vez que me mira como si fuese la primera vez que ve la luz del día.

_"Recuerda, yo soy tu rey, soy el único que puede ayudarte." –Le susurro suavemente con confianza mientras la beso en los labios con todo mi amor. Assassin acepta mi beso a la vez que un par de solitarias lágrimas abandona sus ojos cerrados. Una vez que tango su aprobación para proseguir, mis avances se tornan más temerarios puesto que tomo sus subdesarrollados pechos en mis manos y los acaricio con ternura, frotando y jugueteando con sus pezones entre mis dedos. Ante esto Assassin solo puede dejar salir un pequeño gemido de placer, a lo que contesto con una pequeña e inocente risa.

Decidiendo que es hora de avanzar un poco más, empiezo a repartir pequeños besos y lamidas alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Assassin, haciendo que su respiración y sus gemidos se tornen más lujuriosos con cada beso que doy. Confirmando que estoy haciendo bien al ver la expresión de placer de su rostro, comienzo a ser más temerario, recorro todas sus piernas con besos, pasando por sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, con lo cual me encuentro con su vagina chorreante de mi semen y de su sangre. Sabiendo que usar su vagina después de haberla violado no ayudaría en nada, me concentro en la parte que verdaderamente puede traerle placer. Lamiendo su clítoris con cuidado como si fuese una cereza es lo que da al golpe final a las defensas de Assassin, quien empieza a convulsionar de placer, sacudiendo sus caderas para tener más contacto con mi boca.

Continúo con mi asalto a su clítoris hasta que Assassin alcanza su orgasmo.

_" ¿Ves cómo tu rey puede también hacerte sentir bien si eres una buena niña?" –Le digo mientras la beso con cariño en su pequeña nariz.

_"Aaahh, sí, mi rey." –Responde Assassin, por fin sometiéndose a mis deseos.

_"Gilgamesh." –Contesto de la nada con una sola palabra.

_" ¿Eh?" –Responde claramente confundida.

_"Ese es el nombre de tu rey, el único nombre que desde ahora gritaras de placer." –Digo con clara perversión en mi voz. A lo que Assassin no puede evitar sonrojarse ante mis palabras.

_"Mi rey, Gilgamesh-sama." –Responde ella con una tierna e inocente sonrisa que solo una niña podría hacer.

_"Ahora, no temas más, tu rey se encargara de hacerte sentir aún más placer." –Digo esto mientras desciendo otra vez hacia abajo, pasando aun por su entrepierna y llegando a su pequeño culo, el cual empiezo acariciar con mis manos, besar con mis labios y lamer con mi lengua. Ante esto Assassin vuelve a soltar gemidos de placer, lo cual me dice que hago bien y continúo.

Una vez que su ano está completamente lubricado con mi saliva es que empiezo a introducir lentamente uno de mis dedos, haciendo que Assassin se estremezca un poco ante tal cuerpo invasor dentro de ella. Calmándola con mi voz, dejo que se acostumbre a la presencia de uno de mis dedos dentro de su ano, una vez que ya se ha tranquilizado es que puedo empezar a sacar y meter mi dedo, marcando así un ritmo el cual sincronizo con el movimiento de caderas que la propia Assassin realiza para que así mi dedo llegue más profundo dentro de ella. Confirmando que Assassin ha empezado a disfrutar de la presencia de mi dedo en su culo, es que puedo atreverme a meter un segundo y al final un tercero. Lo cual solo intensifica el placer sentido por la pequeña niña, la cual ahora gime alocadamente de placer sin ningún tipo de reparo.

_" ¡Oh si, Gilgamesh-sama! ¡Me gusta, por favor no pare!"

Segundos antes de que Assassin pueda tener otro orgasmo, retiro mis dedos de su ano, a lo que ella me mira con confusión y decepción, como si preguntándose porqué me he detenido.

_" ¿No creerás que tu rey no desea placer para sí mismo o sí? –Respondo de manera divertida como si fuese obvio por qué me detuve. A lo que Assassin baja su cabeza temerosamente, como si creyendo que voy a castigarla.

_"Por favor perdóneme, Gilgamesh-sama." –Dice como si esperándose que fuese a violarla otra vez.

_"No te preocupes, ahora los dos tendremos placer con esto." –Le aseguro mientras acaricio su pequeña cabeza con amabilidad. Una vez que el miedo ha desparecido de su expresión, es que dirijo mi pene hacia su recto, introduciéndolo lentamente y con cuidado de no herirla.

_"Cálmate, respira, no hagas fuerza, trata de aligerarte." –Le aconsejo para que así esto sea placentero para los dos. Assassin sigue mi consejo y logra aceptar toda mi extensión dentro de ella sin soltar un solo quejido de dolor.

Confirmando que la penetración fue exitosa comienzo a sacar y meter mi pene lentamente dentro su culo, a lo que Assassin trata de ajustar su respiración para así poder aceptarme más cómodamente. Cuando por fin su ano se acostumbra a las continuas pero lentas penetraciones es que me decido por incrementar la fuerza y velocidad de mis embestidas, haciendo que los gemidos de la niña suban en intensidad.

_" ¡Aaahhh! ¡Se siente bien, Gilgamesh-sama! –Gime Assassin descontroladamente.

El ver la expresión de su rostro hace que no pueda contenerme más y empiezo penetrarla con todo lo que tengo, mis caderas moviéndose como si de un pistón se tratasen. Esto dura varios minutos hasta que puedo sentir mi clímax acercándose, mi pene duro como una roca y palpitando como loco. Ante esto solo puedo tratar de alcanzar lo más profundo del ano de Assassin, casi pudiendo sentir como se abre paso a través de su intestino hacia su estómago debido a la baja estatura de la pequeña niña a la cual estoy a punto de rellenar con mi caliente leche.

_"Assassin, estoy a punto de soltar el mismo liquido de antes, no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?"

_" ¡Si Gilgamesh-sama! ¡Aceptaré agradecida todo lo que tangas para darme!" –Grita la pequeña niña extasiada de placer, claramente su orgasmo viniendo en camino.

Cuando oigo estas palabras es que puedo soltar todo lo que he estado guardando, mi verga dispara oleadas de semen como si fuera una manguera industrial, derramándolo todo en el culo de Assassin, ardiente por las penetraciones dadas como si de un taladro excavando el fondo que es el interior de la pequeña niña.

_"Aaahhh, tan caliente, lo siento llenándome por completo" –Suspira Assassin con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su orgasmo y de mi miembro descargando chorro tras chorro de esperma dentro ella.

Una vez que mi pene no puede soltar nada más es que lo libero del culo de Assassin, que me succionaba como si fuera un bebe con el pezón de su madre. Me recuesto en la cama con Assassin a mi lado, la cual me abraza como si fuese su osito de peluche más preciado, a lo cual solo puedo responder con dulces caricias en su cabeza. Ahora solo resta culminar el contacto con una confirmación verbal.

_"Assassin, dime quien soy yo y quien eres tú." –Le pregunto con máxima autoridad, abandonando todo mi afecto paternal mientras la miro con una seriedad que no permite una respuesta equivocada.

_"Tu eres mi rey y yo te pertenezco." –Me responde con una cara llena de felicidad, como si estuviese orgullo de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

Dichas estas palabras puedo sentir una sensación de ardor en mi mano derecha y compruebo que han aparecido 3 Command Spells.

_"Perfecto, todo de acuerdo al plan." –No puedo evitar sonreír con triunfo, sabiendo que la primera pieza de este juego ya se ha puesto en acción.


	4. Chapter 4 Segunda pieza

Lamentablemente este capítulo no tiene lemon, aquí es cuando empieza la historia de verdad.

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero o cualquier personaje que aparezca en esta obra no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de TYPE-MOON.

Mientras Gilgamesh realizaba su acto sexual con Assassin, los Masters y el supervisor de la Guerra discutían los excéntricos caprichos del Servant recién invocado. Ellos no podían terminar de entender como cualquier héroe se podría comportar de tal manera al ser invocado como un Servant, fuese quien fuese durante su vida.

_" ¿No crees que su comportamiento es demasiado extraño incluso para un Servant, Tokiomi-kun?" –Pregunta Risei con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

_"No del todo, investigue acerca del Rey de Heroes antes de invocarlo, y puedo decir que sus acciones no van en contra de cómo es en su leyenda. Además, Gilgamesh no es un Espíritu Heroico normal, sus acciones no pueden ser consideradas por el estándar de otros. Pero esto también me preocupa, pues resulta que Gilgamesh posee su Habilidad de Acción Independiente en un Rango bastante alto incluso para la Clase Archer. En Rango "A" Gilgamesh no depende de mí para existir en este mundo, debo cuidarme y usar mis Command Spells con inteligencia para así poder controlarlo, por eso no consideré necesario el usar uno cuando Gilgamesh amenazó contra mi vida." –Responde Tokiomi sabiamente, como si hubiese previsto este desenlace incluso antes de invocar a su Servant.

_"Tus Command Spells han de ser la última de tus preocupaciones, Tokiomi-kun, para eso está nuestra cooperación. Como supervisor de la última Guerra del Santo Grial poseo una gran numero de Command Spells que puedo dar a quien elija." –Dice el padre de Kirei con un tono calmado.

-"Si, el número de Servants y Command Spells a nuestro disposición son una ventaja abrumadora en contra de los demás Masters. Ahora que he invocado a mi Servant, es el momento de iniciar la primera fase de nuestro plan hacia la victoria. Kirei-kun, ¿has elegido ya al Assassin correcto para esta tarea?" –Pregunta Tokiomi esperando oír buenas noticias.

_"Si, la perdida de esta personalidad entre todas es la que menos afectaría la eficacia del grupo en total" –Responde Kirei respetuosamente.

-"Perfecto, ahora solo queda esperar a que Gilgamesh termine para que la primera pieza de este juego entre en acción." –Dice Tokiomi sin darse cuenta de la ironía de sus palabras.

Confirmando que el contrato funciona como debería, le doy a beber a Assassin una poción que la convertirá otra vez en adulta. Este contrato fue realizado a través del sexo, y solo puede ser finalizado con el acuerdo de ambas partes, razón por la cual tuve que rejuvenecer a Assassin, dicho contrato solo me permite ser yo quien pueda ordenar a Assassin con los Command Spells, los cuales saqué de Gate of Babylon, pues el Santo Grial no entregará nuevos Command Spells a menos que hayan unos restantes. Kotomine Kirei sigue siendo quien mantiene a Assassin en este mundo y le suministra energía mágica, pero el uso de los Command Spells me asegurará la obediencia de solo esta personalidad. Lo cual es más que suficiente para poder tener un rol en esta Guerra más que ser el peón de Tokiomi. Una vez que Assassin ha vuelto a su forma original esta no tarda en mirarme con desprecio, entendiendo que ha sido engañada.

_"Archer, maldito, así que planeaste esto desde el principio."

_" ¿Archer? ¿Qué pasó, Assassin? Hace solo unos minutos me llamabas "Gilgamesh-sama". –Me rio sonoramente ante su desprecio.

_"Además, esa es no es manera de referirte a tu rey, será mejor que corrija eso inmediatamente. –Digo esto mientras levanto la mano en la que tengo mis Command Spells, a lo cual Assassin solo puede mirarme con aun más desprecio, cosa que no creía posible.

_"Por el poder de mi Command Spell, te ordeno que me reconozcas como tu rey." –Al terminar mi orden una de las inscripciones en mi mano desparece, lo cual le causa gran dolor a Assassin, quien cierra los ojos y se retuerce, pero para cuando los abre solo puedo ver resentimiento escondido con admiración y respeto como si ante algo que sabes está por encima de ti pero no puedes evitar odiar tal hecho.

Pero no termino ahí, con mi mano aun levantada vuelvo a usar otro Command Spell.

_"Te ordeno que me reconozcas como tu Master." Ante esto Assassin vuelve a cerrar sus ojos con un claro malestar pero sin dolor, pero cuando los vuelve abrir puedo ver resignación escondida con obediencia, como cuando sabes que no tienes más opción que hacer algo a pesar de podrías negarte.

Aun cuando me queda solo uno, no me detengo y uso mi último Command Spell.

_"Te ordeno que te enamores profundamente de mí." –Esto lo digo con usa sonrisa triunfante, a lo que Assassin solo puede suspirar y cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los vuelve abrir puedo ver gran amor en ellos pero que trata de disimular con su estoica e inexpresiva expresión, lo cual solo consigue hasta cierto punto, pues sus hombros que hasta ahora estaban tensos se encuentran relajados, signo de que ya no se siente incómoda ante mi presencia.

_"Assassin, tu primera orden es que finjas seguir siendo el Servant de Kotomine Kirei, no necesito que todo mi plan se derrumbe tan pronto de haber comenzado."

_"Si, Gilgamesh-sama." –Responde ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclina.

_"También tienes que asegurarte que ninguna de tus otras personalidades este espiando cuando nos encontremos a solas. Ahora ve y regresa con Kotomine Kirei." –Digo esto mientras me despido de ella con un beso en los labios que ella felizmente acepta.

Una vez que Assassin se ha retirado por fin es que vuelvo a materializar mi armadura y guardo los Noble Phantasms que usé al tener sexo con ella. Lamentablemente no puedo cargar conmigo Command Spells mientras otros Masters estén cerca, pues ellos sentirían la presencia de los míos, y las 3 personas allá fuera son todas poseedores de Command Spells. Por lo que si necesito la asistencia de Assassin solo podré comunicarme con ella mediante nuestro vinculo mental. Ahora es momento de avanzar con mi plan, busco unos determinados Noble Phantasms en mi bóveda que de seguro me permitirán obtener una segunda pieza para este juego. Uno de ellos es el prototipo de todos los ojos místicos de encanto, este tipo de ojos místicos funcionan de manera similar a la maldición de Diarmuid que distorsiona la percepción de quienes lo ven para que se vea de un gran atractivo para el sexo opuesto, llegando al extremo de que las víctimas se enamoren perdidamente de uno solo con verlo. Y el segundo es una poción que destruye el amor que siente una persona por otra. El primer Noble Phantasm lo uso inmediatamente en mis ojos, pero el segundo lo mantengo guardado pero cerca para fácil acceso.

Con todo preparado salgo de la habitación y busco la presencia de Tokiomi por la casa. Cuando lo encuentro este no tarda en inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente al verme.

_" ¿He cumplido con vuestras expectativas, mi rey? –Pregunta como si conociendo la respuesta antes de preguntar, Assassin seguramente le ha informado a través de Kirei.

_"Ciertamente esa mujer no es inexperta en lo que a satisfacer hombres se respecta y su belleza ordinaria tampoco es. Si, has hecho bien, mago, por ahora te reconozco como mi Master. Ahora dime cual es el nombre de la persona que me ha invocado." –Pregunto a pesar de que ya conozco cual es la respuesta.

Complacido por mis palabras, Tokiomi responde con orgullo. –"Yo soy Tohsaka Tokiomi, la cabeza de la familia del linaje de magos de los Tohsaka, y quienes me acompañan son Kotomine Risei, supervisor de esta 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial enviado por la Santa Iglesia y su hijo y mi aprendiz de magia, Kotomine Kirei." Termina Tokiomi con las presentaciones.

Bien, ahora debo seguir con la farsa un poco más. –"Viendo como estas tan tranquilo con otro Master y el Servant del asesinato en tu casa, ¿puedo asumir que estas cooperando con tu aprendiz en esta Guerra?-Pregunto con falsa curiosidad.

_"Exactamente, debido a que los Tohsaka somos una familia de magos creyentes de la fe y a que somos uno de los fundadores de la Guerra del Santo Grial, hemos acordado una colaboración para que el Grial no caiga en manos equivocadas y así poder evitar cualquier tipo de desastre.

_" ¿Manos equivocadas, dices? ¿Y que si el Grial fuese a causar un desastre independientemente de las manos en las que cayese? –Decido jugar un poco con el conocimiento que tengo de como es el Grial en realidad. Pero Tokiomi no parece captar lo que digo pues contesta con una pregunta que de seguro esperaría le diese la razón.

_"De ser así, ¿no quiere decir eso que el Grial no podría caer en vuestras manos también, Rey de Héroes?"

A lo cual contesto como lo haría el verdadero Gilgamesh pero con un poco de mi propia verdad. –"Tonto, el Santo Grial ya me pertenece desde antes que fuese invocado, no tengo intención alguna de tomar algo que ya es mío. Pero si, es como dices, ni siquiera yo voy a tocar el Santo Grial que se les ofrece a los Espíritus Heroicos invocados en esta Guerra. Mi único objetivo es el conseguir placer y entretenimiento."

_"Pero de ser así, ¿no sería mejor usar el Grial para desear placer y entretenimiento? –"Pregunta Tokiomi confundido al no poder entender como un Servant no desea obtener algo como el Santo Grial.

_"No me tomes tan a la ligera, ¿cómo podría ser el Rey de Héroes si tuviera que depender de un omnipotente otorgador de deseos para obtener lo que quiero? Ese tipo de deseos imposibles son para seres inferiores al rey." –Digo con tanta arrogancia y superioridad fingida que me hace pensar si alguna vez fui actor en mi vida original.

A pesar de no poder entender del todo mis palabras, Tokiomi hace lo correcto y responde como si yo tuviese la razón. _"Ya entiendo, definitivamente hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros humanos y vos, mi rey." –Dice mientras cierra los ojos con falso entendimiento.

_" Por eso mismo, Tokiomi, si me aburres terminaré mi contrato contigo. Y espero que no creas que una sola mujer bastará para satisfacerme." –Hablo mientras lo miro con seriedad.

Nervioso por mis palabras y mi mirada, Tokiomi trata de controlar la situación. _"Por supuesto, mi rey, usaré todo a mi disposición para cumplir con vuestras expectativas, pero por ahora me gustaría concentrarme en los asuntos de la Guerra, ¿si es que eso está bien para vos?"

_"Si, por ahora recompensaré tu antigua ofrenda con la obediencia esperada de un Servant."

Después de esto todo sucedió bastante parecido a como fue en la serie original, conmigo deshaciéndome a una de las personalidades de Assassin para que así los otros Masters crean que dicho Servant fue eliminado de la Guerra. Después de dicha acción Tokiomi no necesitaba más mi presencia inmediata, lo cual aprovecho para seguir con mis planes. Usando mi vínculo mental con la personalidad femenina de Assassin, la llamo para que se muestre ante mí.

_"¿Me ha llamado, Gilgamesh-sama? –Pregunta respetuosamente.

_"Si, es tiempo para tu primera misión." –Digo mientras saco la poción que destruye amor de mi bóveda. _"Tu primera misión es el verter esta poción en una taza de té para que así la esposa de Tohsaka Tokiomi la beba. Es imperativo que nadie te vea verter la poción ni que nadie se percate de tu presencia cerca de donde se residen Tohsaka Aoi y su hija. Dicha residencia está protegida por barreras de detección, pero confió que con tus habilidades como Assassin eso será pan comido para ti, ¿no es así?"

_"No se preocupe, Gilgamesh-sama, llevaré a cabo esta misión usando lo mejor de mí."

_"Eso espero, porque esta misión es de extrema importancia pues esa mujer será otra pieza que usaré para desenvolverme en esta Guerra."

Dicho esto Assassin toma la poción y se marcha, dejándome solo para imaginarme como se sentirá disfrutar el cuerpo de una mujer casada y con hijos.


End file.
